Wonderland
by empurple
Summary: "Are you crazy?" Well, she must be. After all, she was going to risk anything and everything for this decision. Funny how dreams can help you make them. A BTT fanfic, slightly Gilicia and one-sided Frali. One-shot. More warnings inside.


Warnings: Fantasy, Fluff and love that transcends time and space. Because this love managed to take its toll on her and resurfaced in, of all things, a dream.

General knowledge (especially for those who haven't read Ocean Blue or A Few Good Men): Alicia Aragon is the representation of the Crown of Aragon, Spain; now known as the region, Aragon. This is a fantasy fiction that has completely nothing to do with her canon story (Ocean Blue) or semi-canon story (The Day You Said Goodnight). Same pairings apply, though.

**Hetalia x Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

_"The best part about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between awake and asleep;_

_When you don't know the difference between fantasy and reality;_

_When, for just that one moment, you feel with your entire soul that your dream is reality,_

_And it really came true."_

* * *

"You want to _what?_" the young albino asked her again, making sure he heard her right.

They were already in the stables, sitting by the edge of the chorale as the Prussian brushed the hair of the horse he was planning to ride out with that afternoon. She had come out to join him because her brother had taken another siesta and probably wouldn't even realize that she had gone. After all, he was supposed to be the one to join his friend for a ride. She just wanted to make sure the boy wouldn't go out alone. But then again, she would get into trouble for that. In fact, they probably both would.

"I told you," Alicia reiterated, "I want to go riding with you. You know, on a horse. With a saddle and everything."

"You're crazy." But his crimson eyes gleamed with mischief as he grinned at her, "You're going to get us both into trouble." See? Even he knew it. "You know a lady rides the carriage. You shouldn't ride that way!"

"Why not?!" she demanded, frowning and making the boy before her laugh.

"Because it's not proper!" but Gilbert was grinning from ear to ear. He knew what she would say. He just wanted to hear it anyway.

"Who's to say what is proper?" Ah. There were the words he was waiting for, "If proper was wearing a codfish on your head, would you wear it?"

Gilbert began to laugh his odd, obnoxious laugh. For a moment, she scowled at him, then she grinned and began to laugh as well, her amber eyes disappearing. It was then that she realized that he had talked her into saying it, and that he would be bringing her out riding anyway. Gilbert was a young, proud nation after all – The Kingdom of Prussia. She was barely even a nation, but because of her brother, she got to see the albino often. And they became better friends.

"Come on~" And the albino took her tenderly by the hand, "Let's go for a ride. You're crazy, you are. But then, I suppose, all the best people are."

* * *

"Must you really drag me out?"

Antonio sighed heavily as he rode in the carriage with Alicia, for the first time in a long time. His hair was tied back, and he had dressed formally for the occasion (something he really didn't like doing), making his sister dress up for it as well. It was a party they were supposed to attend. All the nations they knew would be there. She didn't seem pleased, though, "I don't think they'll notice if we didn't arrive." She wasn't really in the sociable mood. After all, she was supposed to go riding that afternoon, and she only wanted to see one person.

"They will notice." The Spaniard said shortly. He seemed to know something she didn't. However, that was always debatable. And when amber eyes met green, it was understood that there was no escaping the matter.

Upon arriving at their destination, a beautiful garden party, an aristocratic man with amethyst eyes met them with a scowl. "You're late," Roderich said to Antonio, who only grinned sheepishly in response as Alicia hurried up behind him, "Alicia, Francis has been waiting to see you. Please go to him."

And they watched as she trotted off. Antonio was meant to apologize again, "I'm really sorry-"

"Oh, nevermind." And Roderich walked off to another direction. Antonio sighed, and there was a soft chuckle heard from somewhere behind him.

"He's been helping with this occasion for quite a few months now. It's only natural he'll be upset when it doesn't work as planned," and Arthur Kirkland walked up from behind the Spaniard.

"You sound so sure that she isn't going to agree."

Arthur laughed, "Do you think she will?" he asked, "Or, do you only _want _her to?"

Antonio remained silent, and watched Alicia walk off into the distance.

* * *

Alicia nodded at what was asked of her, not wanting any trouble, and hurried off to find the Frenchman. Who she stumbled into, however, was another one of her brother's friends, making her grin, "Gil."

"Fancy meeting you here," he had a big, toothy grin on as usual, but his crimson eyes seemed to be hiding something from her – something that he didn't used to do when in her midst, "Just arrived?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him slightly, albeit a little worried, "I honestly didn't want to go. I was hoping you'd come riding with me today, but Antonio caught me sneaking out."

Gilbert's grin widened, "You really are crazy," he said in a low voice, "But if you really wanted to, you know, I just might be tempted to-"

"There you are!"

The Prussian's lips suddenly pursed and snapped shut as the flamboyant Frenchman stepped up to them. He smiled warmly at Alicia, then winked at Gilbert, "_Mon ami_, might you give us a few moments, _si'l vous plait?_"

"Of course." And without waiting for Alicia's protests, he walked off. The expression on his face was unreadable. Alicia sighed, and looked at the figure standing before him, in all his beautiful glory.

Francis Bonnefoy represented one of the strongest Kingdoms in the Mainland. He stood tall before her, with a bedazzling smile that could melt any woman's heart. She, too, had once fancied the Frenchman, and listened to the sultry sound of his voice. However, after sometime, she realized that what Francis would offer wasn't the same as what she was looking for in a man. So her feelings for him had dissipated. But he had always been such a good friend. After all, she had known him for as long as her brother had known him.

"Care for a leisurely stroll?" he offered his arm, which Alicia took with a nod.

"All right, then," she said with a small smile. She turned around shortly, however, looking for the short fluff of snow-white hair that was Gilbert's but wasn't able to find it.

"_Mon cher_, why don't you tell me more about you?" he asked in a low voice, waving at a few women passing by and watching them swoon, before turning to the Alicia with his ocean-blue eyes, "I feel like there is a sea of possibilities~"

"What is there to know?" she shrugged, "I live a simple life, I am _Reino de Aragon_." She turned to him, "There is really not much to inquire about."

"Oh, _mon amour_," she wanted to cringe. It wasn't that she wasn't used to his amorous ways, but he was using the same words he had used on several other women on her. As though she wasn't that different from them, "Trust me, there must be more, for surely…"

But eventually, she tuned him out, for there was an incessant sound reverberating in her ears.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"… So, meet me in the gazebo in ten minutes~"

And without even waiting for the words to even register in Alicia's head, Francis left, attempting (and failing) to bedazzle her once more with his blinding smile.

"_Sorella._"

"Wait, _fratello_, we said that we wouldn't!"

"But I want to!"

And regardless of his brother's protests, Lovino marched up to Alicia, pulling her forcefully by the arm, "You need to know something."

"But it's supposed to be a surprise~" whined the younger brother, Feliciano, who pouted and turned to the Spaniard, "Will you be surprised?"

"Not if you tell me," Alicia replied, with a small frown, "But you've brought it up, you _have_ to tell me!"

"But we said-"

"Francis is going to ask you to marry him!"

"Ugh!" A hand quickly spun Alicia around, towing her away from the twins, "You've ruined the surprise!" And Alicia found herself being pulled by the wrist by the lovely Hungarian, Elizabeta Héderváry, "After everyone tried so hard to keep it from you."

"Even Antonio?" Alicia breathed out.

"That's why everyone has come," Eliza beamed at her, "This is your engagement party. And when you say yes-"

"But I don't know if I want to marry Francis!" the Aragonese woman reclaimed, taken slightly aback.

"Who then?" asked the brunette, "Francis is one of the greatest Kingdoms in Europe. You won't do any better than that." But Alicia's thoughts began to fall upon the albino: _no wonder he had refused to speak truthfully to her_.

"So you will marry Francis-"

They were friends, sure, but she and the Frenchman could go no further than being fond of each other.

"-And you will be as happy as I am with Roderich-"

But she honestly harboured no special feelings for the Frenchman. Gilbert, however-

"And your life will be perfect." Alicia's eyes widened here, "It's already decided."

"But-"

"There you are, _mon amour_~"

A hand took Alicia's sensually and pulled her away. Eliza giggled, then promptly followed suit. Alicia thought she was going to be sick.

The garden there was obviously attended to with someone with maddeningly good hands for roses. The bushes were strewn with the most beautiful garden roses, all white, but of various kinds. The gazebo she was to be taken to was in the middle of all of it. She could hear people shuffling and bustling behind her as the Frenchman tugged her away quite happily. Within the gazebo, Francis knelt on one knee, hands holding both of hers, "Alicia," he whispered her name as softly as he could.

"Francis?" she was afraid of what he would say.

"Alicia Fernandez-Carriedo, _Reino de Aragon_," began the Frenchman, "… Will you be my wife?"

Something heavy fell into the pit of her stomach. She searched the crowd for a fluff of snow-white hair, but the sun shone in her eyes and mad her turn back to the blond before her, "Well," Alicia started to say, her voice faltering, "Everyone expects me to," she glanced at the crowd again, "And you're a great and powerful nation." A few snickers emerged from the crowd, making Francis smile slightly.

"But," she pried her hands away from his grasp, "This is happening so suddenly. I-" she took a step back, "I…" she faced the crowd, fear dancing in her eyes.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-_

"I need a moment."

* * *

The scent of smoke lingered and filled her lungs, making her cough out and utter disgruntled sounds. A snicker resonated in her ears, then the sound of leaves crunching under feet. Alicia's eyes fluttered open, revealing their amber shades, and the first thing she saw were treetops – higher than she'd ever seen in her life. Then, emerald eyes met hers under dirty-blond hair, "Finally awake, love?"

"Arthur?"

"Hm?" he blinked at her, and when she looked at him carefully, her eyes widened: he was wearing a horrendously blue suit that clashed greatly with his emerald eyes. He was sitting against a large…wait, mushroom? And he was smoking something that was also dangerously blue, "What was that, m'dear?"

"Where are we?" Alicia's questions were coming out before she could filter them, "Why are the trees so big? And why are you dressed like that?"

The Englishman raised an eyebrow at her, "I've always worn this. The trees are of the right size, you know. Right now, you are in my midst. Right as you are supposed to be – although you're very late."

She didn't understand, "Late? Late for what?"

"For tea." Arthur replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"… But you know I don't want tea," she said, almost nervously, "I want coffee."

Arthur blew smoke into her face, making her cough, "What you want isn't something everyone will give, now, is it?" he sneered.

She coughed out and fanned the smoke away from her face with her hand, "If nobody will give it to me, I'll make it myself!" she said indignantly.

The Englishman stopped everything he was doing, and a smirk played upon his lips, "… Just as I figured you would." Alicia didn't understand, "But as it remains, you must coffee-make your way to tea. Naughty girl," He stood up and made her turn around, "You're still late and you owe them an apology. Walk straight and you'll find them."

"Find who?"

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

But when she turned, the Englishman had disappeared and there was nothing but trees and flowers and bushes and shrubs behind her and in front of her. So, she listened to his advice and walked forward.

However, on and on she went, and not a single being she found in sight. Not a human, anyway. Or a nation. Or, anything that wasn't a plant or tree. Or shrub, or vine, or flower. In fact, all around her, it was all just vegetation. She couldn't find any other form of living thing. She was starting to get nervous, not to mention cold. It was only then that she'd realized it was because her dress was torn in certain places, like the arms and up to her thighs, so no wonder she was feeling quite a breeze.

"Lost?"

She knew that voice. It was light. Airy, even, and barely audible, but she definitely heard that voice, "… _Hermano?_"

Just like that, Antonio appeared before her, as though from nothing but thin air, "… _Si, mi Hermana?_"

"What are you doing here? I'm not lost, I just don't know what I'm looking for," she sighed, and her brother evaporated from before her, and appeared behind her with that wicked grin she hadn't seen since he had retired it from their privateering days.

"You look cold." And he wrapped what seemed like a dark blue scarf over her and around her neck, "If you don't know what you're looking for, however will we find it?"

Alicia looked crestfallen, and Antonio's emerald gaze softened, "Ah. Well, I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it."

"You'll take me where?"

But Antonio had disappeared from behind him completely. She looked around, and nothing but the trees, reaching way up above her. She looked ahead, and looked back, and the path seemed to have twisted and turned. Where was she, exactly?

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"Coming?"

Her brother had appeared on the far end of the path before her, and without a second thought, she hopped along and followed after him. The treacherous forest seemed to open up to a clearing where a long table was set for tea. There was a large seat at the end, but it was empty. The next thing she noticed, however, was the fact that there was a man (an extremely handsome one, at that) pacing right next to the tea table. He was wearing a white suit, a black vest, and a red tie, and he looked extremely nervous, taking out his pocket watch every few seconds, and muttering to himself.

"_Amigo_?"

Alicia's jaw dropped: the man pacing was Francis.

"_Mon ami, _is it really you?" He went up to them, curiously looking at Alicia, before grimacing, "Oh it's you. You're late for tea. So late, in fact, that the Hatter thought you'd never arrive. He was obliged to kill Time along with the Hare, awaiting your return."

"The Hatter?" Alicia suddenly became confused. Everyone in that twisted fairy-tale seemed to be someone she knew, "Kill Time? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why you're here?" asked the Frenchman.

She clammed up. The honest answer was the fact that she didn't know. Though something told her that she was about to find out, "Which way did the Hatter go?"

"Your time for tea is up. You're supposed to come with me and-"

"I don't think you heard me." That's strange. This was the first time she'd stopped Francis from talking, "Where is the Hatter? Which way did he go?"

Antonio and Francis exchanged knowing glances, and her brother pointed East, "He seems to fancy that place. You'll find him there. Try to stop him from killing Time, won't you?"

And she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She never even knew she could run that fast. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the wind in her hair as she ran through leafless trees. When she heard a rustling of leaves, she followed the direction it came from.

Arthur had always been the welcoming folk for her, the old Englishman treated her like daughter. He played the same role in the fantasy she was in. Her brother, never always there, but he always understood her, and was always out to look for her. And Francis… She owed Francis an apology, and an answer. But if she was correct in how she pieced everything together, then that would leave only one more person-

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"Gil!"

The arm was already raised, ready to throw a golden pocket-watch against a pile of rocks and Alicia ran straight towards him and locked her arms around his waist, embracing him from behind. The albino froze, before he lowered his arm and turned to look at her, "… Alicia?"

"Am I too late?" she asked in a soft whisper, "Please tell me you haven't killed Time, please?"

"N-No," the Prussian hastily stuffed the watch into his pockets, "I-I haven't killed Time, but…" he looked at her incredulously, "You're supposed to be with Francis now, aren't you? Wh-Why…?"

"I don't want to be with Francis." She said simply.

"But you can't be with me." He said, taking a cautious step backwards, "You can't."

"And why not?" Alicia wondered where this was all coming from now.

"I… I might hurt you. I'm not as wealthy or as powerful," he tried to throw all sense upon the table, just to make her understand, "You'd be in danger when you're with me. You'll be in trouble. You're not even with me yet, and we're getting into trouble. Nobody likes me that much, and they absolutely _adore_ you. Even if I want to be with you-" he stopped mid-speech, realizing what he'd said.

"You want to… To be with me?" she breathed out, tucking back her long, raven-coloured hair.

"… I've gone mad, haven't I? I know… I know it's a crazy thought." Gilbert couldn't even meet her gaze, "But I do. I want to be with you. If Time gives us eternity, I'll want spend it with you. But it's crazy, I know."

"It is." She walked up to him, cupping his face in her hands, "It's crazy. It's a crazy, wonderful idea." She beamed at him.

"Y-You… You mean it?" he asked, pulling her even closer.

"Yeah," Alicia whispered, nearing him now, "Just promise me one thing."

The Prussian's brows furrowed, "What's that, _liebling_?"

"Say please."

* * *

"I don't understand how she can be saying _your _name and not-"

"Shut up, frog. This isn't about you. Now give her some air."

"Keep fanning her, _por favor._"

"…Alicia?"

Eyes opened slowly, revealing their golden shades as the young Spaniard began to sit up, "Gil?" the Prussian nodded, "Wh-Where've you been? I've been looking for you?"

Gilbert was mildly surprised, "Were you?" he asked curiously, "Why?"

Before Alicia could answer, however, Gilbert was pushed away by none other than Francis, who immediately fawned over her, making her roll her eyes, "_Mon amour~ _Are you all right? Was it the sun in your eyes, or-?"

"I'm sorry, Francis." She said flatly, "But I can't marry you. You're not the right man for me." There were several gasps from the crowd here. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Antonio, who handed over three golden coins.

"Are you serious?"

There was a grin etched on his face, but it definitely looked like a better turn of events for the Prussian. His crimson eyes suddenly blazed with life, and he looked at her with all honesty as he helped her up, "You're crazy. You're denying someone like Francis, who is one of the best nations right now, your hand in marriage?"

"He isn't the man I'm looking for." And if possible, Alicia's statement made the albino's grin wider.

"You're mad." But Gilbert seemed so pleased.

"All the best people are," Alicia said, recalling one of their previous conversations, "Besides, you owe me."

He laughed, "So, then…" Gilbert took one of her hands in his, making the Frenchman's jaw drop as the scene unfolded before him, "Will you, Alicia Fernandez-Carriedo, please do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"Yes. I will."

* * *

**A/N: **Short, yes. Random, yeah, that too. But, well. This _is_ an Alice in Wonderland crossover. But it's not _completely_ random, so I hope you all understand my use of metaphors and such. I did work hard for this one. I miss writing one-shots, even just stories in general, even, that don't make people cry.


End file.
